The Dancer
by AmberandAbsinthe
Summary: When Jack pursues a Tortuga dancer he finds more then he bargained for when he discovers her past. Is it too late to save her... or is too late to save even himself?
1. The Dancer

The Dancer  
  
Chapter 1: The Dancer  
  
Authors Note: I wanted to post this today but I didn't have enough time to run through it and check for grammatical errors so if there are any (which I'm sure there are...) then you'll have to forgive me. I'm only human.  
  
I admit that my inspiration for the beginning of this came from a cross between Batman and Robin and Moulin Rouge... One of the upcoming chapters will actually have a Moulin Rouge song in it...  
  
Summary: Jack stops at Tortuga to finish repairs on his ship and comes across a dancer there that he's never seen before. Impressed, he sets about working the famous Jack Sparrow charm on the flirtatious girl... only to find resistance. Spurred on by the girl's disinterest in him he sets about winning her over. With his goal in mind Jack finds that he's getting more then he bargained for as he discovers more and more about exactly who the mysterious dancer really is.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Curiosity was hard at work in Jack's mind as he sat in the warm glow of the candles that lit the tavern with a tall mug filled with rum at hand. He'd just been rescued from Port Royal and had reclaimed his beloved Black Pearl. At sea a heavy storm had struck, damaging both the sails as well as the hull of the ship itself. Deciding the ship needed a good fixing up anyways Jack had sailed his ship proudly into Tortuga, where repairs were currently underway.  
  
Knowing the repairs would take a couple days at least he was more then happy to come ashore and invade the familiar taverns. Here he could drink all the rum he pleased and not have to worry about some foolish girl blowing it up... which was exactly what he had proceeded to do the instant he had settled into a seat.  
  
Now that he had had his first drink and was starting on his second he had allowed his eyes to scan the room. The usual drunkards and prostitutes filled the building of course but his attention was immediately stolen by a rather unusual site... there was a small stage erected in the corner of the tavern and standing beside this stage was a piano. Now it was incredibly unusual for a tavern in Tortuga to have entertainment other then what wandered in off the streets, but this tavern seemed to be centered around the stage.  
  
Throughout his years as a pirate Captain Jack Sparrow had seen many things... but never anything quite like this. In fact, he had wondered at first if perhaps he had been imagining what he was seeing. It was a little early for hallucinations however seeing as he was still only on his second drink for the night.  
  
At first a young man came up and sat at the Piano beside the stage, his presence going unnoticed by most of the men in the bar. He uncovered the keys and shuffled his music before cracking his knuckles almost comically. Without a word he began to play, filling the noisy tavern with a gentle melody that seemed to sooth and quiet the other pirates that filled it. It was not long before all eyes were on the skilled musician.  
  
When a loud wolf whistle sounded over the music Jack's attention was suddenly drawn to the open door beside the bar. For a moment he, like the rest of the crowd, gawked at the sight that met their eyes.  
  
A young woman was leaning enticingly against the door frame. Her lithe body clothed in what Jack recognized to be the style of an Indian courtesan. Her breasts were covered with green satin as was the basic skirt, over this she wore sheer green, blue and black cloths that fluttered with every move that she made. The high slit in the fabrics at the front of her skirts exposed her muscular legs each time she took a stride towards the stage, each step brought about a tinkling of the bells she wore on her wrists, hips and ankles. Her head was held high and wavy red hair fell in a waterfall out of the high ponytail she wore as she took her place on the stage.  
  
By now more people had come to join the man at the piano, a man sat with a sitar beside another man who was positioned before a set of drums. A guitar and several foreign instruments that Jack didn't recognize were also present and slowly joined the piano. With a nod from the girl to signal that she was ready the beat quickened and every bit of attention was forced to the young woman on stage.  
  
She had begun to dance now, her movements graceful and full of passion at the same time. Each one timed with the rhythm as she twirled around the stage. Her arms would weave in fluid patterns that reminded Jack of his constant yearning for the sea. He sipped absently at his rum, his mind still focused completely on the dancer.  
  
The music quickened, she became a flurry of flying fabric and hair as she leapt about like an agile cat on the stage. After a moment things slowed down a bit and Jack made note that the girl hadn't appeared to be at all worn down by her exertions. This elected lurid possibilities into his mind that he had to push away for later as he continued to watch the show.  
  
Now the dancer was off the stage, her body swimming through the ocean of tables and standing men in the bar as if it were effortless and practiced. Her hands would briefly touch a man here or there, innocently straightening a bandana or pushing a sword all the way into its sheath as she continued.  
  
At this time the music had become an amorous and steady beat that reached into every being in the tavern, reverberating deep inside them. The girl no longer touched the bar patrons but continued to draw near to them. Her hips swayed and her hands ran over her entire body, stirring the lust of every man present. She was making love to the audience now, that's what it was. The sensual movements of her body arousing and feeding the flame in every pirate that had flocked to see her here.  
  
As the finale approached the red headed young woman drew closer to Jack, her liquid movements speeding once again with the beat. The pirate captain saw the performer's eyes meet his own as she faced him fully. Her hands rose above her head and her hips started to shake quickly and as the music ended they stopped and Jack was facing the slender and toned stomach of the girl with wide eyes. The entire pub erupted into applause as the pirates started to throw coins at her and whistle their approval. She turned and regarded the audience with a grateful smile as she blew a kiss.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink miss?" Jack asked as he reclined in the chair, admiring the view rather openly as he drank from his mug.  
  
"You tell me," came the reply as the girl continued to face her audience.  
  
"Sit down and find out," the Captain smirked.  
  
"Well in that case I do hope I'm not wasting my time." The dancer mused as the audience slowly quieted down and went back to their own business. The musicians were scrambling about to pick up money from the ground as well as from the patrons who sat about the bar. As soon as they were finished she gave a bow, purposely giving Jack a gracious view of her backside before she turned and sat across from him. There were several cries of protest from the onlookers but she ignored them.  
  
"Do you come 'ere often?" Jack wondered as he ordered another round of rum for him as well as the entertainer. His eyes skimmed over her curves that were visible over the table, taking in the details of her body.  
  
"Not from around here are you sailor?" She wondered. "I work here. I've been working here for at least a month. Everybody in town knows about this show."  
  
"Ah, well the last time I was here I was in a bit of a hurry so you'll have to forgive me for not hearing about you sooner." Jack assured her and finished the last of his second mug. He looked up as a blonde barmaid brought them two more mugs. The girl whispered something to his companion before leaving them alone. "What was that?"  
  
"She wanted to warn me about you."  
  
"Is that so?" Jack chuckled. He could only imagine what she had warned the dancer about; there was a long list of possibilities.  
  
"Yes it is," The girl nodded and picked up the mug. Quickly she downed half of it in one gulp, leaving Jack utterly amazed.  
  
"Where'd you learn how to drink like that?"  
  
"I've been performing in taverns my whole life, if you think I haven't been in a drinking contest or two in my time I'd say you're insane..." She began, "...That and I'm part Irish," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"That so?" Jack took a swig of his own drink, impressed. "What's your name lass?"  
  
"Diana Aphrodine." The dancer answered after deciding that it was safe enough that the stranger knew her name.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," the man told her in response.  
  
"Captain? Of what ship?" The girl asked absentmindedly swirling the mug in her hand as she seemed focused on the liquid.  
  
"The Black Pearl; finest ship there is." Jack beamed with pride.  
  
"I'm sure it is." There was note of boredom edging on her voice that Jack couldn't help but hear as she spoke.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Jack questioned her, sounding offended.  
  
"No, no it's not that." The girl waved him off.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I just talk to so many sailors and what not that it gets boring after a while. All this talk of ships... don't get me wrong I love the ocean... it's just not a good topic for me." She carefully chose her words as she explained. With a frown she drank the rest of her drink in one quick gulp, setting the empty mug down.  
  
"I see," Jack leaned back. He did see too, he saw that when he mentioned the subject her sparkling eyes had immediately dulled. He saw the familiar yearning in her that he himself had had since he was young. "Exactly where did you learn to move like that?"  
  
"Around." Seeing the man roll his eyes she decided to elaborate, "I grew up with gypsies that traveled everywhere... wherever we went I learned dancing techniques so that I could make money when I left them. I came here not too long ago and I've been the star attraction for this tavern ever since... not quite the life I'd have wanted but I'm not complaining."  
  
"Is dancing... all... you do?" Jack arched an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint Captain, but despite my employment in Tortuga I am most certainly not a whore."  
  
"Too bad luv; pretty lass like you could make a lot of money." Jack chuckled. He brought his cup to his lips but felt it being pulled away from his hands. His eyes opened to see Diana, sitting seductively on the edge of the table with her legs crossed and hanging over the side; she was holding his rum with two fingers and looking up at him through her lashes.  
  
"Well thank you for the drink and the advice Mr. Sparrow. I've had a lovely time chatting with you but I'm afraid that I simply must go now..." She slowly lifted the mug to her lips and drank down the remaining drink before setting it down. With a single movement she pushed herself off the table and began to walk away, her hips swaying sensuously. She was on her way up the stairs and into her room so she could change.  
  
As soon as she had walked a few feet down the hallway Diana was surprised to feel a rough hand close around her wrist. Assuming it was a pirate with ill intent she was fully prepared to draw the knife from her garter is necessary. When she turned around and found herself face to face once again with Jack Sparrow however she allowed an amused look. "Can I help you?" she asked him jokingly.  
  
"Aye," Jack all but grunted. He leaned close and for the briefest instant Diana could have sworn he was going to try to kiss her but instead he put his mouth near her ear. "It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow luv; remember that." Diana shuddered at the whisper. He let go of her wrist and moved back a little bit, "Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy."  
  
With that Jack swept off his hat, bowed and kissed her hand in a way that mocked nobility completely and gained a slight laugh from Diana. He replaced his hat and with a wink turned to go back downstairs into the tavern.  
  
"What a strange pirate." Diana muttered as she watched him walk down the stairs in an apparently drunken manner. She shook her head and laughed again as she heard him fall down the last couple of stairs, leap up and assure everyone that he was 'alright'; a fact which Diana was fairly certain was untrue as far as his mental condition went.  
  
'Nutter; maybe he's just fallen down a lot of stairs in his time,' she reasoned before turning to head towards her room.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
::NEXT::  
  
Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors 


	2. Behind Closed Doors

The Dancer  
  
Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors  
  
Authors Note: No Moulin Rouge song yet... it's coming though... this plot gets a lot more complicated later on so I'm working on getting things worked out. Sorry if there are still problems with grammar but I've been going through and fixing things as I can.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The instant the wooden door to her rooms were locked Diana lit a single candle and was at work with her costume, wanting to get it off quickly. It wasn't that she didn't like the thing, hell she'd take it over a corset any day, she simply didn't enjoy being eye candy so to speak for the many unattractive and sexually frustrated pirates that entered this place. As she worked with the ties that held the fabric on she walked through the main room and headed into her bedroom for even more privacy.  
  
She dropped the costume on a wooden chair in the corner of the crowded bedroom with a contented sigh. Without so much as a pause in her step she swept up the awaiting night gown that was over the back of the chair and put it on. Finally she stopped momentarily before a full length mirror to admire the black satin fabric of her nightgown as it fell around her body. It was far more comfortable for lounging around her room. Leaning forward she took her robe from its hook beside the mirror and pulled it on. It was also black with feather trim.  
  
Moving over to her dressing table Diana removed the pins that kept her hair up. Gently she opened a small wooden jewelry box and set them within it. She owned very little jewelry but what she did have she took care of. She lifted the jewelry box off its place on the table and walked over to the large sea chest that held her clothing. Carefully she opened the lid and pushed some of the outfits aside before setting the box down where it was hidden from prying eyes.  
  
Satisfied that everything was where it ought to be Diana finally settled herself onto the soft mattress of her bed. She didn't entirely mind being the star attraction of a pirate tavern in Tortuga; it did have its occasional good points... meeting interesting people, free board, fame, decent amounts of money... it just got a little old after a while; the same routines every week and the same dirty old men coming to see it. That young captain she met tonight had been at least a little interesting and had provided her with not only a drink but a semi-interesting conversation... well for a little while anyways.  
  
A sharp knock on her door drew her swiftly out of her musings. She looked up from where she was reclining on her pillows. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me." A familiar voice called through the door.  
  
"Come in." Diana called back. She heard the turning of a key and watched the old wooden door swing open on its hinges. A young man walked in holding a few things in his arms and was followed by one of the barmaids. The girl, who had long blonde hair shut the door before joining her companion at the table where he was setting down whatever was in his arms. "Hello Nathaniel... Celeste..." Diana greeted, nodding at each of them in turn.  
  
"Wonderful performance Diana," Nathaniel told her. He set about lighting several more candles in the dark room. As light flared brighter Diana could see that there was a large flower arrangement, a note and a black velvet pouch on the table.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"The audience keeps getting larger; you're a hit!" Celeste teased her friend good-naturedly as she leaned on the table.  
  
"Larger, smellier, dirtier, drunker..." Diana trailed off making her friends laugh. Nathaniel was her piano player and the son of the barkeep, Celeste was her friend since childhood and also the barmaid who had warned her about Jack Sparrow. They were the two most trustworthy and honest friends Diana could ever hope to have in such a place.  
  
"Well that may be... but they do still bring good money." Nathaniel pointed out and went to the table.  
  
"What did you bring me?" Diana wondered and followed him with her eyes. He was picking up the velvet pouch.  
  
"First of all, here's your pay for the week." Nathaniel told her and opened the pouch. He poured out several coins into his hand. When Diana nodded her satisfaction he returned them into the pouch and handed it to Diana who set it beside her. "The flowers are from the band and I."  
  
"That's very sweet, be sure to thank them for me." Diana smiled.  
  
"Of course; you're welcome."  
  
"What about that note there?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, father just said to take it up." Nathaniel shrugged.  
  
"Hmm... Well thank you two; I appreciate the room service. I think I'm going to go ahead and get some rest now so I'll see you tomorrow." The red headed dancer told them without moving. She watched as her friends nodded their goodbyes and left, locking the door once again behind them. "Now let's see..."  
  
With steps that were carefully timed to match the beat that was running through her head Diana walked to her chest once more. She opened it and slid the pouch of coins inside before continuing on towards the table. Slowly she inhaled the sweet scent of the Caribbean flowers that were left in a small vase.  
  
"Mmm..." She sighed, enjoying the smell. "Lovely," her hand picked up the piece of paper on the table and without opening it she made her way back over to the bed. Slowly she slid under the warm covers and sat propped up against the pillow.  
  
"Now who could this be from..." She mused aloud and unfolded the paper. Scrawled across the yellowish paper was a somewhat neatly inked handwriting.  
  
"Expect to join me for another drink tomorrow.  
-Captain Jack Sparrow"  
  
"Who does he think he is..." Diana muttered but despite herself a small smile played on her lips as she held back a laugh. She set the paper down on the bedside table and lay down. Well, she could afford to play around with him a bit more... and play she would. A small chuckle escaped her as she closed her eyes. She knew just how to get him too...  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
::NEXT::  
  
Chapter 3: A Busy Day  
  
Thanks:  
  
Dawnie-7: You have no idea what your reviews mean to me. I worry more then anything about whether or not I'm keeping Jack (or whomever the familiar person in my story happens to be) within the boundaries of their character. 


	3. A Busy Day

Authors Note: Next chapter is the song. I gotta say thanks to my reviews though; you guys are just totally awesome. I've never got such nice reviews; I'm keeping this story running because of you guys. You're my inspiration to continue.  
  
Dawnie-7: What more is left to say; you totally rock. ^_^  
  
Ghostwriter155: Thanks. I didn't want the standard story where girl walks in, girl is immediately in love with Jack: I wanted it a bit different so I kinda figured that if a girl resisted Jack that would probably be something he wasn't used to and it would probably hurt his pride. I decided to have a bit of fun playing off of that.  
  
Geheimnis: Thanks. Someone likes my character! WOOHOO! I'm so glad you don't hate Diana, everyone always complains that my stories all have my own character in them so it's nice to know there's someone out there who doesn't want me to kill her. I just really needed a character that I could have the constant grounding on and just know that what they were acting like fit their character, that's how I judge Jack and the others.  
  
Eccentric Banshee: Haha! I got your review just as I was heading out the door and it made me laugh. I came out of my room grinning like the Joker and confused the heck out of my parents. Thanks for the memorable family moment hahaha! I'm glad you like it. I'll be updating it as often as possible I promise.  
  
Sun shone through the open curtains of Diana's room and right onto the dancers face. She groaned and turned over, determined to block out the harsh rays of light.  
  
"Oh no you don't, it's time to get up Red!" Piped an overly cheery voice that rang in Diana's ears like unforgiving bells.  
  
"Celeste you are way too much of a morning person..." Diana mumbled as she forced herself up and out of bed. This early morning wake up call was getting to be a routine with them; Celeste wanted to be certain Diana got her breakfast before she got on her way.  
  
"I brought you some fruit this morning," Celeste informed her and held out a large plate filled with an assortment of fruit. Yesterday Diana had requested no more bread in the morning, she wanted fruit... she needed the sugars.  
  
"You're an angel!" Diana exclaimed as she tossed an apple in the air off the plate and caught it expertly. She produced a knife seemingly out of nowhere and began to peel and slice the apple as she talked. "Nathaniel still here?"  
  
"Yea, he's downstairs... why?"  
  
"Well it seems that note is from none other then Captain Jack Sparrow." Diana told her friend as she quickly began eating the apple.  
  
"I warned you about him didn't I?!" Celeste scolded and put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.  
  
"Yea, I know. Don't worry Celeste I don't plan on letting him get anything from me. From his persistence though I'd say he has other plans and I thought it might be nice to... well... to give him a bit of a wake up call..." Diana gave the other girl a knowing wink.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Celeste giggled.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Diana laughed back. "I'm gonna plan out something special with Nathaniel... I have just the thing to. That act from opening night..."  
  
"Oh you're awful Diana!"  
  
"Yes I know..." Diana finished the apple and began to look for her clothes. She took off her night gown and pulled on a dark blue dress that flared out at the waist. It was comfortable and would suit her just fine while she worked on the costume and set up for the night's show. Her opening night costume wouldn't do for her performance this evening... good thing she knew how to sew her own costumes.  
  
"Well I have to go clean up downstairs, I'll see you later." Celeste called as she left the room in a hurry. She knew better then to hang around while Diana was scheming.  
  
"Thanks for the fruit Celeste!"  
  
"Anytime Red!"  
  
"Let's see... what should I wear tonight?" Diana began to herself as soon as Celeste had shut the door. She approached the old chest at the foot of her bed and opened it. "Hmm..."  
  
Diana's eyes scanned over the contents of the box, searching for some sort of inspiration that was inspired by any article of clothing. They stopped on an old favorite of hers that she had purchased in France. Immediately ideas were dancing across her vision.  
  
"Perfect..." She purred to herself and took the item out. It was a red satin corset with black roses embroidered on the sleek cloth. This would be her muse...  
  
When Diana wanted to do something she always knew exactly how she would do it and it was always fantastic. Nobody got in her way, they all knew better than that. However if she wanted to get everything just right for this evening then she'd have to work fast; there was cloth to buy, clothing to sew, hair to do... but if she was right (which she usually was in these matters) it would all be worth it.  
  
With this in mind Diana took her room key and a few coins and pranced out, locking the door and making her way down the stairs. The instant she set foot in the bar Celeste, Nathaniel and the Barkeep all greeted her.  
  
"Good morning everybody!" Diana beamed. She turned to Celeste and held out her hand with the coins in it. She whispered something to the blonde in a hushed voice and had to hold back a laugh as Nathaniel strained to try and hear.  
  
"Alright." Celeste agreed to what her friend had asked. She took the coins and left in hurry, proud to know she was serving a purpose in Diana's grand plot.  
  
"What's that all about?" Nathaniel questioned Diana, who had begun to clean up the table from the night before.  
  
"Ah, just the man I needed to see," she looked at him as tough she hadn't even realized her was there in the first place. "Did Celeste explain tonight's plan?"  
  
"Well she told me what you want to do... but not how you're going to do it."  
  
"Why my dear boy, I'll be doing it with your help of course. All you need to worry about is making sure the band is rehearsed for that song. Let them know it'll be a bit more... spicy tonight... By the time I'm through with Captain Jack Sparrow, he won't know what hit him." She winked.  
  
"Right..." Nathaniel gulped.  
  
"Now let's get this place clean, things shouldn't be getting dirty around here until tonight!" Diana teased.  
  
"Why do I go along with these things..." Nathaniel asked himself as he took the broom that was propped up against the wall and began to sweep.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was strolling through the harbor at a very relaxed and calm pace. There wasn't a care in the world for him... there hardly ever was. His only concern was with that red-hot redhead in the bar the night before; the one who had been such a tease. He smirked to himself at the memory. Now there was one wildcat he'd be more then happy to tame.  
  
It had been a long time since Jack had been with a woman he found particularly attractive... and perhaps even longer since he had been with one who had even the tiniest capability of intelligent thought anywhere beneath those ridiculous hairstyles of theirs. The women in these ports seemed to be getting far less attractive to Jack both mentally and physically.  
  
As he approached the place where the wooden docks met the dirt road that lead into Tortuga Jack made to sit on one of the posts that held the dock up. He had some time to kill and he might as well kill it here for now. Shifting a bit, he made himself comfortable on his new seat as he proceeded to remember the previous evening events as well as weigh out the reasons why he should or shouldn't go back.  
  
Jack wasn't fooling himself for an instant with that rubbish about 'should or shouldn't go back' however. He was going back and that was that. There was no way he'd pass up a girl like this if he could help it. She was too perfect, too intelligent, too witty, too sexy... and too not interested in the likes of him. Yes, she as perfect... the perfect challenge... and once he had conquered her then he was certain the prize would be well worth it. He could certainly do with a decent lay.  
  
"Thanks Celeste." Diana called as her friend left her in the room with the items she had requested her to go buy. "Time to get to work..." She told herself as she gazed out the window at the sun high overhead. This needed to be done by sunset so she could get to where she needed to be for the beginning of the number.  
  
Nathaniel looked at the music sheets on the piano one last time. This was a complicated song for them to be doing on the fly like this. Luckily there were people who could play the necessary instruments on such short notice or else they'd be screwed.  
  
This song was fast paced, something Diana had used in her acts prior to Tortuga. They'd played it opening night because it was an attention grabbed and not something one was soon to forget... perfect for what Diana was planning to use it for.  
  
Celeste had delivered what Diana wanted quite a while ago... they were all starting to wonder when she would come down. The sun had very nearly set and soon they'd have to open the doors to the pirates... if Diana wanted to be in place she'd have to hurry.  
  
"What do you think guys?" Called a very familiar voice. The band, Nathaniel, Celeste and the barkeep turned to see Diana standing at the base of the stairs.  
  
A red corset with black lace, black roses and black ribbons enclosed Diana's chest, pushing her breasts up enough that they looked larger but not slutty. From beneath the corseted top was a fancy skirt that was made for flouncing. The top layer of the skirt was black and when Diana lifted it for them they could see that beneath it were several layers of different colored red lace. Her legs were in fishnet stocking held to her ruffled black bloomers by red satin garters and she wore high heeled black leather boots on her feet. Somehow there seemed to be both red and black ribbons coming from everywhere on her, flowing in sashes and satin ribbons. In her hair were two large black feathers connected in a hair pin that looked to be made of a crystal that resembled ruby, only much darker red in color.  
  
"Well?" Diana prompted Nathaniel, who realized he was gawking at her. Her eyes had been done up like cats and her lips were painted blood red. Her flaming hair was mostly done up in a high pony tail that overflowed with her natural curls. The long bangs of her hair were left to fall around and frame her face.  
  
"Uh- It's incredibly!" Nathaniel stumbled and blushed a bit. He watched Diana reach behind her and pull out a black feathered fan.  
  
"This is like the costume I wore back when I danced in France." The redhead told them as she fiddled with the fan.  
  
"I think it's absolutely gorgeous Diana!" Celeste squealed in delight. She hugged her friend tightly but was careful not to mess up the costume. The fabrics of it fell perfects and it seemed as though one touch could cause the whole ensemble to wilt.  
  
"What do you think Thomas?" Diana called with a smile at the bartender.  
  
"I think we're going to be getting a lot of business tonight!" The barkeep called back and the entire room erupted with the laughter of the employees and the band. "Now you'd better take your place so we can open the bar!"  
  
"Got it. I'll see you all later!" Diana called over her shoulder as she left to position herself. It would be a while before the show began but once the bar began to fill up there was no way to slip over to where she needed to be without being noticed so she didn't mind.  
  
"Just think," The bartender chuckled to Celeste and Nathaniel, "...that girl has so much talent and potential to be a great star if she were to move to a larger country... yet she's perfectly content to remain here, in Tortuga, with us. It never ceases to amaze me that such small things as this could bring that girl so much joy."  
  
"Father," Nathaniel began, "Nothing is ever SMALL with Diana... and I don't think this is going to be any different. She'd planning to make this show over the edge just so she can get the best of that Captain Sparrow. I don't know that it's going to be safe... evem for her."  
  
"Perhaps you're right son. I'll send for some extra security just incase. The blacksmith and that hunter, Samual... they should be fine. Why don't you head out to find them, you can open up the tavern along the way." Thomas suggested.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back soon." Nathaniel nodded and hurried out.  
  
::NEXT::  
  
Chapter 4: The Show 


	4. The Show

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys are great. I love to hear from reviewers because it gives me the inspiration I need to keep the stories going. I woke up at 4AM with an idea of how I wanted to continue this one so I decided to type it out. So this is my mind at work at 4AM – about 5AM... and then again at 11PM when I started to work again... I fell asleep after a little while and couldn't get back up... and then I got distracted... *looks guilty* Ooh... shiny object... *walks off in a daze*  
  
Important: This chapter leans on and borrows from Moulin Rouge heavily... both the movie as well as the actual place. I'll explain some at the bottom but if you are unfamiliar with Moulin Rouge and it's true history you may not get some of what might be in this chapter. And for your information no I didn't forget that the true Moulin Rouge wasn't around at this time, just read it and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Dawnie-7: I have a reader that likes my work enough to come read each new chapter when the story is updated... IM SO HAPPY! *does her little happy dance* Yes I like the outfit too... I have half of it... I just want that darned skirt. My closet inspires me sometimes. It's full of fun costumes so it's fun to just walk in there when I need to think of something to dress a character in... on the other hand it's absolutely useless for dressing male characters unless you want to have them in a dress or something. Heh. *Imagines Jack in her Jessica Rabbit dress* Mmm...  
  
Eccentric Banshee: LOL! Well it wasn't so much that it had been funny so much as it made me happy that someone liked my story and was a little excited about it.  
  
Fadingimage: Hehehe... I hope you like this chapter  
  
Lady Deidra: I'm trying my best to make it interesting, I'm glad you found it so. (  
  
Missjensparrow: Happy birthday! Heh, I can relate with sugar highs, up until now I usually would have about a cup of pure sugar before sitting up to write. I can't remember exactly why... but anyways, I'm glad you like Diana. No the blacksmith isn't Will... I figure if he's going to come into this story it'll be a little further down the line... you'll all see why I wanted to be that way later on... hehe  
  
Pineapple*Ice: HAHAHA! Fun! More hyperness! I seem to attract a lot of hyperactive readers. Well I hope you like this new chapter as well, I spent all day getting it to be just the way I liked it.  
  
Chapter 4: The Show  
  
As Jack walked into the tavern, which by now he'd discovered was called Mermaids Cove, his already drunken manner drew little attention. The truth was he wasn't drunk... not yet anyways... he always walked like that. The constant bobbing and weaving of his body kept others off-guard and suspicions down. So while he passed through the door, just another drunk to all the other patrons, his eyes scanning the already crowded bar.  
  
Immediately it was clear that he hadn't missed the show. Men were still gathered around, anxiously talking about what they were calling 'The Siren of Mermaid Cove.' Between his uneven steps into the bar Jack had time to wonder about that title.  
  
'Siren?' He thought to himself with a frown. 'I thought sirens sang.' After a few more moments of thought that yielded nothing but a big question mark in the mind of Captain Jack Sparrow, he continued to pursue the only empty table in the bar...  
  
When he moved to sit at the table a burly man stopped him. "You Jack Sparrow?" The man questioned. His demeanor was threatening, even to a pirate.  
  
"Actually it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Whatever- you're him right?" The man questioned again.  
  
"Aye." Jack replied, assessing the other man. There was yet another fairly strong looking man behind him. "What of it?" He tried his best to look as if he could stand up to these stronger looking pirates but it was like a calf standing beside a bull... in short... utterly ridiculous looking.  
  
"Alright." The big man smiled a bit and turned to walk away. Jack stared after him in confusion as both men framed the stage, asserting themselves as security. That's odd, he didn't remember any type of security last night... and what was this business with the table.  
  
Slowly and with a suspicious glance at the men by the stage Jack slid into his seat. Before he even had a chance to order the blonde waitress from the night before brought a mug of rum to the table for him. He was about to thank her when she quickly hurried herself away, careful not to look at him.  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes... was it just him... or had she been giggling?! Letting his eyes pan over the room again he was busily draining his rum. He wondered how many he'd get down before the show started. The band was already setting up, this time with apparently more strange instruments then there had been previously.  
  
Something was up... he knew it.  
  
Diana was sitting in silence, waiting for the show to begin. Somehow she looked forward to crushing the cocky Captain's pride... but at the same time felt just the tiniest bit guilty about taking so much pleasure in it... well maybe not.  
  
This was a dance she knew all too well. So many overly cocky men had tried to bed her over the years she had all but lost count... she kept the exact record in a journal. It had come to be seen as almost a duty for her to deflate the egos of such men. Doing so was most often easily achieved through public humiliation.  
  
Luckily she had been schooled in fencing and the mastery of weapons as well as, if not perhaps better then she had been schooled in the other arts. Such things had been required of her when she grew up; after all she had been raised for the most part by traveling gypsies... handling knives and weapons was part of the shows they would put on. It had certainly become useful in defending herself against the men who did not take lightly to having their pride snuffed out.  
  
It had been a while though since she had been so excited to do the act. Perhaps it had been so long because she had not been provided with such a magnificent set up as the good Captain had given her. What a fool; to be so cocky as to let her know he was waiting for her. She had known him for what he was the moment she saw him during the previous night's dance routine. Cocky, arrogant, reckless... among other things.  
  
Most certainly he had set foot into the tavern tonight with the intention to bed her... as he probably had done to every other girl in Tortuga. Wouldn't he be surprised to find out that the hunter was already the hunted? Who did he think he was to assume he could have what he pleased?  
  
Diana had learned early on the many ways she could use her undeniable charm and tempting body to get the outcome she desired. Such an act as deflating this pirates ego was simple, albeit incredibly tempting to her. She would relish the moment she ground his self-image beneath her heels.  
  
By the time Jack had nearly finished his second rum the band had started to play an unfamiliar tune which was apparently the intro. Just as Jack had made to see the view of where Diana came out of the night before he saw that the blonde barmaid was approaching with two full mugs of rum which she set on the table.  
  
"I'm not even done with the second yet," Jack mused.  
  
"Don't touch the third, she hates when the party gets started without her." The blonde told him before hurrying off without another word.  
  
"Hmm... is that so..." Jack eyed the employees behind the bar as they spoke among themselves and occasionally glanced at him or the band. What on earth were these people up to? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice that was so unbelievably melodic that at first he wasn't entirely sure it was a human he had heard. It sounded more like the call of a songbird or the whisper of the wind early in the morning... and it sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
"The French are glad to die for love..." The sweet notes filled the room. Jack turned to the bar to try to see if Diana had already come out but was surprised to see that she wasn't there. He turned to look at the stage, frowning when he found that it empty.  
  
"They delight in fighting duels," The music was slow and even, blending with and carrying the notes of the voice. Slowly Jack scanned the room for the songstress, failing to locate her. Then, out of the corner of his eye, something glinted in the light. He turned and saw then that the source of this delightful noise was leaning against a post near the top of the stairs that lead to the barkeeps quarters. It was well shadowed but the accessibility was impossible without being noticed, she must have been there the entire time.  
  
"But I prefer a man who lives," By now the entire bar had discovered where it was that he young woman was hiding and were all watching. It was impossibly to see in the shadows of the dark corner the stairs were in what exactly it was that she wore; nobody had to wonder about it for very long however, she was moving slowly to the top of the banister, giving the gawking audience a very clear view now of her spectacular ensemble. "And gives expensive Jewels..."  
  
With the grace of an acrobat and the expertise of a performer who's done such things many times before the redhead slid down the polished wood of the banister, landing skillfully on her feet. Suddenly a young lad who had previously played for the band approached her, knelt and kissed her hand. She gave the lad a shove that was hard enough to knock him flat on his back and took a step deliberately between his legs as she walked over him as though he weren't there; the music was becoming more lively.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but Diamonds are a girl's best friend." Diana sang out, looking pointedly at Jack and giving a wink as she did so. She was moving about the crowd now, much as she had the night before although this time it was different. This time the dance was far less flowing and filled with a different kind of passion. This dance was more like one of a woman who knew what to get and how to get.  
  
"A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or help you feet your pompous cat." As she sang the word pompous she put her hand behind her head and the other on her hip before thrusting her hip up sharply in the direction of the man in the chair directly to the side of where she had stopped. The man had been taking a very obvious gander at her backside and was about to touch when her sudden jerk of her hip in his direction caused him to withdraw fast.  
  
"Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all loose are charms in the end..." Her nimble fingers and soft hand ran the length of her curves and back up again tauntingly. She smiled a bit mischievously before turning to the nearby bar and kicking herself up so that she sat on.  
  
The bartender, about 40 years of age was holding out a necklace with sparkling jewels on it. She grabbed for it quickly but he pulled it out of her reach and she made a slightly pouting face. But it quickly vanished when the man handed the necklace over to her. She dangled it before her bright eyes joyously before dropping it down top and patting it to assure it's safety. She leapt off the front of the bar and into the back area. "But square cut or pear shaped these rocks won't lose their shape, diamonds are a girl's best friend." She slid below the bar and everyone watched as her pale hand came up and pulled the bartender back down with her.  
  
"He's your guy when, stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend..." The blond barmaid sang from where she stood near the band. Meanwhile the dancer and the barkeep resurfaced, both panting. The barkeeps clothes were partly undone and mussed but the dancer merely brushed off her skirt and looked down the corset to check that the diamonds were still there before comically cupping her breasts through the top and adjusting them as if she were fluffing bed pillows.  
  
"'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses," Diana's voice rang out clear and strong as she strolled out of the bar area and into the crowd once more.  
  
"Diamonds..." She was running her hands over her body once more with a look of pleasure at her own touch decorating her face... to the delight of the onlookers. "Are a girls..." She was holding the note as she swayed her hips temptingly and approached a stunned Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Best..." As she moved on to the next word she began to lean over him, very purposefully placing her knee between his spread legs. Jack suppressed a gasp as the knee brushed against his inner thigh teasingly. Despite the sensation and the desire it sent shooting through the shocked Pirate Captain's body he found himself unable to move. He was glued in place as his eyes locked with the dancers.  
  
"Friend..." She held this note longer then the others as her mouth grew closer to that of the pirate she was currently sitting on. It was close enough that Jack could almost taste her... and he nearly did... however she was too fast and just before he leaned in to claim those luscious lips of hers she cut off the note and pushed away from him so that she was standing. The song was over and all Jack could do was sit and stare up at the redhead with a look that was telling her that he had no idea what the hell had just happened.  
  
The stunned pirate barely noticed as the girl turned to receive her applause and curtsy... he did however notice the despite the curtsy, she had managed to give him an ever once more gracious view of her stern; which, by the way, was quite the view at that. In the back of his mind somewhere he noted that her band was running about picking up the coins that the pirates had thrown at her as the routine ended.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, the girl turned about and eyed both the full and empty mugs of rum before glancing at and joining Jack. She sat across from him, sidesaddle on the chair as she took a long swig from one of the rums. She paid no mind to the fact that Jack was hungrily eying her like man who hadn't had a thing to drink for says would eye fresh water. However she found that she took immense pleasure in the fact that he still seemed utterly flustered by what she had done.  
  
"Well Captain Sparrow?" Diana prompted after a long moment of silence, "Did you wish to speak with me or did you just want to buy me a drink?" At that Jack tore his eyes reluctantly from her body and returned them to her own playful stare. He seemed to have snapped himself out of the stupor.  
  
"I'll wait for you to finish the first mug before we start at that." Jack told her.  
  
"FIRST mug? Exactly how long do you expect to keep me here Captain?" Diana arched one feathery eyebrow.  
  
"However long it takes luv." Jack gave her a crooked grin before drinking down some of his own bittersweet drink.  
  
Diana merely looked at the rum before her, mulling over his words. Finally, reaching an apparent decision on the matter, she chugged the rest of it down and slammed it down with all the tenacity of any ill-mannered sea dog Jack had ever seen. She gave him a challenging stare that seemed to say, 'do your worst.'  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
::NEXT::  
  
Chapter 5: The Drinking Contest  
  
Authors Note: Don't flame me for stealing Moulin Rouge guys 'cause it's not all Moulin Rouge inspired, a lot had to do with Jessica Rabbit and Marilyn Monroe. Yes the songs the same and all that but no other song seemed to fit in with the way I want this plot to go... so please don't flame me saying you don't like the song or whatever until you read the future chapters. If you aren't satisfied with the entire story then go ahead and burn away.  
  
I didn't get to any of the Moulin Rouge history in this because I decided it was long enough and that I need to get to bed. I'll put that stuff in tomorrow's addition. I can't promise I'll always update every day though cause school starts up again soon (all too soon if you ask me). My thanks to reviewers with be down here from now on. Thanks again you guys; the true inspiration for any writer to keep going is the positive input of those others that read their work.  
  
For those of you that have read or are reading Blood Soaked Moon as well as this, head up for you; That won't be updated incredibly often. If you really like it add me to author alerts or let me know and I can send an e- mail when the next chapter is ready. What happened with that was, I had quite a ways into the story, didn't like it and went back to get rid of everything I didn't like. Basically I was left with the first three chapters which are currently posted. 


	5. The Drinking Contest

The Dancer  
  
Chapter 5: The Drinking Contest  
  
Authors Note: Hope yall like this. I was thinking about whether or not I liked all day and finally decided I'd leave it up to you guys to decide if it was good or not.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Taking a long drink from his rum to steady his nerves a bit more Jack looked at Diana, who was sitting calmly draped the chair, only half- interested in him. He took it as an opportunity to run the length of her skin tight costume with his eyes. She looked overly comfortable, even for a dancer, in the revealing clothing.  
  
Only when the blonde waitress walked up and set two more full drinks before then did Diana turn in her chair to face him. She had managed to slam back all of her rum with incredible easy at first but now she seemed to take things slower.  
  
"So, did you enjoy the show Captain Sparrow?" Diana asked him, licking the alcohol from her lips seductively.  
  
"Mmm... it wasn't bad." Jack remarked, not about to let her win this. "Could've been better though luv; especially with a body like that." He added suggestively.  
  
"Oh? Well Captain Sparrow I'm afraid that's the best act I can manage to perform here." Diana informed him mischievously.  
  
"Perhaps publicly... how 'bout you show me what other acts you can perform in private?"  
  
"I see the rumors about your manners with women were true then Capitan Sparrow," Diana moved to take another sip of rum but the mug was brought away from her lip. She looked at Jack Sparrow with a slightly annoyed expression.  
  
"Take me up on my offer lass; I'll let you confirm the OTHER rumors for yourself." He had a lopsided smirk.  
  
"WHICH other rumors Captain Sparrow? I don't think you'd be pleased to know the other rumors I've heard about you." She teased and finally managed to take a sip of rum.  
  
"That I might be; what else have you heard?" Jack wondered suspiciously.  
  
"I've heard quite a bit. Especially quite a bit about certain..." Diana seemed to be searching for the right word. "... Inadequacies... that you posses."  
  
"Inadequacies eh?" Jack frowned a bit. "Well why don't I leave it up to you to decide how 'inadequate' I am?"  
  
"That's alright Captain Sparrow, I'm not interested." Diana waved him off.  
  
"Are you sure lass?" Diana gave an uncharacteristic start as Jack's rough hand came up and turned her face towards him so that he was looking into her eyes. "'Cause once you've had Jack you'll never go back." His grin was wide.  
  
"Mister Sparrow-"  
  
"Captain."  
  
"MISTER Sparrow... I find your arrogance repulsive, your manners atrocious, your forwardness disturbing and your bluntness distasteful. You have an utter lack of tact. I am not a whore and therefore do not appreciate being treated like one." Diana hissed, standing up. She was truthfully upset that he had surprised her. She was supposed to know everything before it happened damn it; she was never wrong!  
  
"Listen luv," Jack growled at her between his teeth. He grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her down into her seat once more. They'd gained quite a bit of attention. "Let's get this straight- I came here to see a show and buy you a drink. YOU were the one who was climbing on ME during the performance. So don't go off talking to me about manners and forwardness like yer some innocent little girl."  
  
"Let go of me Mister Sparrow." Diana was trying to keep her temper. "At the slightest sign from me the two security guards over there will be on you in a second. It is not wise to tempt me to use such a power."  
  
"I want yer word there'll be no more outbursts during the conversation."  
  
"Fine..." Diana took a deep breath and let it out, apparently regaining her composure. She would not lose this. She withdrew her hand the instant Jack's grip was loose enough to let it out of his grasp. "Why did you come here today?"  
  
"No reason. Just thought it might be interestin' to talk to you a bit more." Jack shrugged.  
  
"Is that so? Well talk away, I haven't got much else to do or trust me, I'd be doing it." She felt a rush of satisfaction as Jack flinched at the words a bit. He apparently didn't like to be referred to as boring any more then he liked it hinted that he was inadequate.  
  
"I got a question for ya." Jack began, taking a sip of rum.  
  
"Well go ahead." Diana prompted. Celeste brought them two more rums, stirring an interesting idea in Diana's head. Jack had already had two drinks before her act... it would most certainly hurt a pirates pride to be drunk under the table by a dancer.  
  
"Where'd a lass like you get such proper grammar."  
  
"Like me? What do you mean by that?" Diana sounded slightly offended.  
  
"I mean a dancer in Tortuga. Most girls 'ere are whores but... nobody has proper grammar like you... and they all 'ave accents; you don't. I can't place you." Jack elaborated, his speech becoming more slurred and sounding more pirate-like with every drink he took.  
  
"My 'proper grammar', as you call it, is due to where and how I was raised."  
  
"Which would be..." Jack made a gesture with his hand that signaled that she should be continuing the story.  
  
"New Orleans I suppose. After that it was just traveling and things I picked up." She shrugged.  
  
"New Orleans? Why don't you have an accent?"  
  
"The same reason I don't have a French accent or an Irish accent... or any other type of accent for that matter. I simply cover up the accent when I'm away from that place. I don't need EVERYBODY to know where I came from. The accent serves its purpose if I need it but otherwise it can get in my way."  
  
"I see." Jack thought for a moment. "That doesn't answer my question though."  
  
"Which one? You have so many." Diana rolled her eyes and reclined in the chair a bit. Celeste was bringing them two more mugs of rum.  
  
"The firs' one."  
  
"Oh that. Well I'm afraid that telling you the answer to that question could be a danger to my way of life, and therefore I cannot tell it to you. Your turn to answer a question for me."  
  
"'a'righ." Jack was starting to look like he'd pass out at any second, he'd downed at least seven large mugs of rum by now due to their continued drinking throughout the conversation.  
  
"Have you ever lost a drinking contest?" Diana asked.  
  
"'course not. I c'n drink any man under the table!" Jack declared.  
  
"Mmm... but can you drink a woman under the table?"  
  
"'re ye challengin' Jack Sparrow 't a drinkin' contest?"  
  
"Aye." Diana mocked his drunken pirate manner of speaking.  
  
"What be the prizes?" Jack looked at her hungrily, practically undressing her with his eyes. It was all too apparent to Diana what it was that he wanted.  
  
"Hmm... if I win..." The redhead had to consider this. She couldn't particularly think of anything that she could want from this pirate. "You'll have to owe me a favor... on your word as a pirate captain you'll have to fulfill it once I think of it." She felt that would cover any future things she might think of. "If you win-"  
  
"I get you." Jack interrupted. The look on his face was serious but his eyes still sparkled back at his companion.  
  
"Agreed." Diana nodded, startling Jack. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily to that suggestion. "If you win then you can do as you please with me." Diana restated the words for him; he liked the sound of it.  
  
They both finished their current drinks before Celeste returned again wit two more to replace them with. They'd start setting empty mugs on the table as they finished. Before Celeste left them Diana leaned towards her, "Keep the rum flowing, we're having a drinking contest." She informed. Celeste looked between the already drunk Jack and the apparently utterly sober Diana and had to hold back a laugh. With nod she walked behind the bar to begin spreading the news.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Nearly an hour later the contest was still going. The table was surrounded by the patrons of the bar, all of them taking bets on who the winner would be. The tabletop itself was completely cluttered with empty mugs of rum. Soon they would need to start stacking them on the ground if things kept up.  
  
On one side of the table sat Jack Sparrow, trying his best to look cool and confident in his drunken state of mind and almost passing... were it not for the fact that he was leaning at a fairly awkward angle. On the side was Diana, her legs crossed so that the skirt revealed part of her leg. The only betrayal of her own intoxication was the rosy color in her cheeks.  
  
Diana had to give Jack credit, not only had he lasted longer she had estimated he would... but he had outlasted all previous records of those she'd challenged. She had been wrong to think that he was drunken before; it became clear after they'd agreed on the terms that he was very much sober himself; the changes in speech and the slurring were all a ruse to get her to fall in to his trap and agree to his bet. Diana would have to kick herself for missing that later.  
  
By now however it was beyond obvious that the drunkenness that Jack displayed was not practiced. He wasn't invincible when it came to drinking and that was a relief to Diana... however she was reluctant to admit to herself that she was also quite smashed. Sure she could put on a show outside and pretend that she was perfectly sober... that was easy... but inside she could feel the world swaying about. Luckily nobody had noticed that the way she sat carefully hid that she was bracing herself on the chair to keep from swaying.  
  
By the time Celeste had brought the next two drinks it was apparent to everyone this would be the deciding moment. There was no way the both could withstand this much alcohol... if nobody passed out this round then there was at least a good chance someone would be coming out of there clothes before the night was over (and the men all not-so-secretly hoped that person would be Diana).  
  
Carefully and with practiced movements she'd learned in previous drinking contests, Diana took her mug and lifted it to her lips. She was drunk enough to barely see double but not drunk enough that she couldn't tell which was which. She looked dead at Jack Sparrow and licked her lips again before drinking it all and slamming down the mug.  
  
Jack Sparrow had to force himself not to gawk as the mug clattered hollowly to the table. 'Oh shit...' was the only thought that really registered itself in his mind. He watched Diana lean back in her chair. Well he might as well fake his way through it and hope he didn't lose. Even with the effects of the alcohol on his mind he was still very well aware that he would never live down loosing to this girl.  
  
Diana arched an eyebrow in amusement as Jack reached for his drink and his hand missed it completely. The pirate withdrew the hand with an almost sheepish look. This time he grasped the mug firmly and held it up, eying the liquid. He swallowed and closed his eyes before he brought it to his lips, drinking it down... finishing the drink... and then falling slowly out of his chair and onto the hard ground with a thump.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence as all eyes followed Jack's form as he fell and lay on the floor for a moment. Then all at once a cheer erupted for Diana, not unlike the applause she received for her nightly performances. She was congratulated heartily for her triumph before the men went about collecting the money they bet, moving further away from the table as they did so. It was almost time for the bar to close its doors to those that were not staying in the inn upstairs. Diana's show was usually fairly soon to closing in the bar and now that the contest was over most of the men were filtering out.  
  
Steadying herself on the table and chair Diana stood up, walking slowly to the bar so as not to upset her already spinning head. The bartender was congratulating her as was Celeste and the members of the band gathered around the bar.  
  
"What should we do with the good Captain?" Nathaniel joked, pointing to Jack's still prone body on the floor. Diana eyed the unconscious pirate for a moment before shaking her head.  
  
"It seems like it's too much trouble to take him all the way back to his ship at the dock and I don't think leaving him outside in Tortuga is a particularly good idea either..." She reasoned aloud to both herself and the others.  
  
"Well what does that leave us with? We can't leave him in the bar all night." Nathaniel pointed out the obvious problem.  
  
"If Sam can carry him then I don't particularly mind if he stays up in my room." Diana sighed in defeat. Sometimes her minds reasoning baffled even herself.  
  
"You're kidding, right?!" Celeste exclaimed. "Do you know what he'd do to you if-"  
  
"Look, I don't think that he's going to be waking up anytime soon... and even if he does he's going to have one hell of a headache. He won't try anything. Trust me, just leave him up there and I'll be fine."  
  
"I-"Nathaniel began to argue but stopped. The look in Diana's eyes told him that arguing wasn't going to work. "Sam you heard her." He called to the biggest of the two 'security guards' that were sitting nearby. Sam nodded and went to pick up the pirate and bring him upstairs.  
  
"Third door on the right." Diana called and tossed him a key.  
  
"Got it." Sam replied as he caught the key and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Diana why are you letting that pirate stay in your room? Weren't you the one who wanted to crush his ego." The barkeep questioned.  
  
"Yes. I still do, believe me. However it would be too difficult to take him down to the docks, it's not fair to just leave him out in the streets and I need to talk to him when he wakes up. This way I can talk to him in the morning. Trust me I'm quite safe in my room, I can handle a pirate." She replied to their doubting gazes.  
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit duckling." Came a voice from the shadows of the bar. The familiar, icy voice sent an unseen shiver through Diana's body and made her blood run cold.  
  
'It can't be,' she thought. 'Why would he be here...' But as she turned around and her eyes fell on the dark form in the shadows her fears were confirmed. A lean man with long black hair and unbelievably pale skin in a black traveling cloak was walking towards her. As he drew near Diana kept taking steps back until she was against the bar. The man didn't stop his pace until he was only three inches away from Diana, who was looking away.  
  
"Now, now, is that any way to greet me duckling? After I traveled all this way to check up on you all you do is back away?" He took her chin in one pale hand and lifted it to face him forcefully. His ice blue eyes looked mockingly into Diana's and she remained very silent.  
  
"Diana is everything... alright?" Nathaniel questioned, reminding both Diana and the stranger that there were others present. By now Sam returned to the side of the other security guard and they were both eying the stranger uncertainly.  
  
"Your friend asked you a question... DIANA..." The man hissed her name out less then an inch from her lips. Diana was not putting up a fight but instead sat there like a helpless rag doll, her breathing and eye movement the only signs that she was alive.  
  
"Hey! It doesn't matter who you are, if you're going to behave like that we're going to have to escort you out." Sam threatened, drawing the man's attention.  
  
"No!" Diana cried out suddenly. All eyes were on her. "It's fine Sam, don't worry about it. He's a- he used to be an associate of mine... before I came to work here. I was just a little startled to see him here is all."  
  
The entire group looked at her skeptically. No one had ever seen her like this before. She was never frightened by anyone and never let anyone push her around... but she seemed terrified of this man, whoever he was.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave so suddenly everyone... but it seems I have a few unexpected business matters to attend to." She held out her hand to Sam and obediently he placed her key in it. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She assured them all as she saw their concern. "I think I'll just take care of this business and get to sleep."  
  
Without another word she began walking up the stairs, the man in the cloak followed her in silence, letting her lead him into the room. His heavy steps could be heard the entire way in contrast to Diana's clicking heels on the wood. Only when Diana had unlocked the door and allowed him entry into her rooms could the noise no longer be heard. She had shut and locked the door carefully, knowing that it would be best for her friends not to hear this.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
::NEXT::  
  
Chapter 6: Memories Best Left Forgotten  
  
Authors Note: Ooooh... the antagonist is finally introduced! Hehe... I have the entire story planned out in my head luckily and I'm personally pleased with that fact. Why? Because it's got a plot! A protagonist, antagonist, etc. From here on out things will be getting a lot more interesting and while some stuff is going to start making sense and coming clear other things will start to come to light that are going to leave you wondering.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Dawnie-7: I'm glad you liked my adaptation. I wasn't sure what I was afraid of more, angry Pirates of the Caribbean fans or angry Moulin Rouge fans. Hehe. Oh yea; Jack in a Jessica Rabbit dress... I'm really going to have to draw a picture of that and post it somewhere now... I wanna see it.  
  
Lady Deidra: Me glad you like.  
  
Commodores R Ppl 2: HUZZAH! HUZZAH! Hehehe. I love your name. I'm glad you liked it as well. That song rocks! I've decided there will be more Moulin Rouge adaptations in this... however they will be slightly different of course so as to fit with this story.  
  
Pineapple*Ice: Heh. I don't know... she might kick his ass eventually. Heh. However her behavior towards the end of the last chapter was meant to tie in with what will be revealed in future chapters. I can't say more about it now but you'll see what I mean. And now, for Pineapple*Ice's enjoyment...  
  
*Jack appears*  
  
Jack: Hey what-  
  
*Briannarabbit and Pineapple*Ice approach Jack with poking fingers ready*  
  
Jack: Whoa now luv's... *is backing away*  
  
*Briannarabbit and Pineapple*Ice jump on Jack and the poke fest begins!*  
  
*poke**poke**poke**poke*  
  
Jack: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *grumpily resigns himself to being poked while mumbling something about rum and eggs* 


	6. Memories Best Left Forgotten

The Dancer  
  
Chapter 6: Memories Best Left Forgotten  
  
Authors Note: Oooh Diana's past... well some of it. And the plot is revealed! Dun Dun Dun! Enjoy! For those of you who have read this chapter already I had to go back and rewrite a few things. I forgot to add some tings that make the description of her rooms make more sense with what I wrote for Chapter 2.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Gently Diana finished securing the locks on her doors, making sure there was no way the others downstairs would be getting in. Still tipsy and feeling a headache coming on she leaned her back slowly against the doorway, her eyes on the floor.  
  
The pale man in the black cloak walked into the middle of the main room. Slowly he looked about, his cold blue eyes traveling over the walls and furniture. If he saw the passed out pirate that Samuel had placed on the couch he didn't acknowledge it.  
  
Diana's room was a suite, made of two separate rooms and a bathroom. This main section was just a big area that could be used as a bedroom but which she instead used as place to stretch and practice her performances as well as a place where she worked on costumes and came to relax; in this room was a large bookshelf, a desk and a nice couch with a few chairs. The second was her actual sleeping quarters, which was much larger. The furniture in that room was her bed, a table and her dressing counter.  
  
"Hmm..." The man's smooth voice began. He ran his finger over the desk and examined it, frowning before wiping it off on his handkerchief. "Really now, I would have expected far better accommodations then this from you duckling." He shook his head.  
  
"What do you want Marcus?" Diana wondered, her voice unusually wary.  
  
"Can't I come visit my adorable little duckling without having a reason?" The tall man tried to sound as though he was hurt but Diana wasn't fooled.  
  
"You never have before; I see no reason why you should start now." Diana spoke with an even voice, forcing her fear back. She calmly walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of very red wine and a solitary glass. With a sigh she made a motion with her finger that he should follow her into her room.  
  
"Perceptive of you my dear... it's good to see that your mind has not failed you since our last encounter." He smirked at her as he followed. In his large stride of even steps he walked over to the bed and sat himself on the mattress with a hand out, palm up.  
  
"Indeed," Diana sighed. She closed the door between the rooms and made her way over to the awaiting man. Slowly she placed the glass in his hand and opened the bottle with ease. Carefully she filled the glass before replacing the cork and setting it aside. With dead eyes she watched her unwanted company sniff the drink and swirl it around before swallowing a small amount of it and turning to her.  
  
"Delicious."  
  
"It is YOUR wine." Diana pointed out.  
  
"So it is..." Suddenly the false happiness vanished from his features and his face grew serious, a fact which Diana didn't miss. "Enough pleasantries have been dispensed; there isn't much time before I must leave this place."  
  
"I can't say I'll be sorry to see you go." The redhead's voice was strange now and Marcus could see that her eyes had paled to a dull Jade.  
  
"You insolent wench," The man growled at her. He knew what it meant when her eyes changed color like that. It meant that she had retreated into the safety of her sub-consciousness and the side of her personality that was ruthless and feared nothing surfaced in its place. She was a unique girl and could be as explosive as a powder keg if she was pushed to it. That had been what he liked so much about her.  
  
"The clock is ticking..." Diana reminded with a smug satisfaction. "So what are you doing here anyway? I KNOW I didn't miss one of those payments. Don't you have other, more important things to do?"  
  
"I'm hurt; you know you will always come first duckling." Marcus returned her sarcasm. The two of them would often get into these battles of words.  
  
"Really? I'm touched." Diana rolled her eyes. "Now stop stalling, you're wasting your own time as well as mine and I don't take kindly to that."  
  
"I was on a business trip to New Orleans... I decided that since I was coming by I might as well stop off and see how business is coming, as well as pick up the next payment... I must admit that show tonight was... interesting. I can see why things are so successful. Have you finally given in to selling yourself as well?" He wondered, his eyes sweeping over her sexy costume as if to bring about his point.  
  
"Why; you interested?"  
  
"Well now... I might be..." Marcus replied. He set the now empty wine glass down on the nightstand and walked over to where Diana sat on the table. He placed a hand on either side of her, and stood very near to her body. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Even if I was selling myself, which I'm not, I wouldn't sell myself to you for all the money in the world." Diana quipped before placing one booted foot on his chest and pushing him back, firmly digging her heel into him. She leapt off the table with ease and began to make her way over to her bed.  
  
"Why you-"Marcus began furiously and started to walk towards her.  
  
"Here's the money." Diana interrupted him and picked a black pouch filled with coins out of the chest at the end of the bed, thrusting it into his hands. "I'm glad you thought the show was interesting, but if that's all you have to say then I'd appreciate it if you took your leave of this place so I can get some rest." She told him, opening the bedroom door to signal that he should leave immediately.  
  
"There's more." The black haired man spoke up, a sinister smile on his face.  
  
"Oy," Diana muttered to herself and closed the door. "What now?"  
  
"I noticed that pirate in there has taking a liking to you..."  
  
"So? A lot of people take a liking to me, what's your point?" Diana arched an eyebrow.  
  
"That pirate is Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl."  
  
"And..."  
  
"AND he is possibly the only pirate alive that knows the location of Isle Del Muerta." Marcus smirked at her as her stony jade eyes widened at his words.  
  
"The Island of the Dead? The island that is supposed to house what is possibly the biggest horde of treasure any pirate has ever seen?" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. He knows where it is Diana. I want that treasure."  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it?" The redhead snapped, but already she had a horrible feeling that she knew the answer.  
  
"He fancies you..."  
  
"So we're established. Get to the point."  
  
"I want you to get the bearings from him."  
  
"Ha! Right. Maybe you haven't heard the recent stories about Captain Jack Sparrow. He just got his ship back from his first mate that mutinied after receiving the bearings from the Captain and left him marooned on an island to die. He was without a ship for eight years. Ever since they marooned him he's apparently been completely paranoid about trusting people. I don't think he's just going to hand over the bearings." Diana laughed.  
  
"I don't think he's that much of a fool any more then you do Diana. However, as paranoid a man as Captain Jack Sparrow may be he still is just a man. He is not invincible; he has weaknesses just like any other human does."  
  
"What's you point? How do you plan to get him to give up the bearings?"  
  
"Why my charming little swan, I don't plan on getting him to do anything." Marcus chuckled as he gently caressed her cheek with one pale hand, causing her to shiver in revulsion. "I want you to convince him that he has won you over. Do anything and everything you need to do to gain his trust. From there discover where the island lies."  
  
"What makes you think I'll be a part of your twisted little scheme?" Diana bit out, not liking the sound of the man's idea.  
  
"Oh, you will." Marcus answered. "Because as soon as you present me with my treasure I will free you."  
  
"F-Free me?" Diana barely managed, her eyes very briefly flashing back to emerald.  
  
"You would never again have to work for me. No more payments to buy your temporary freedom and the safety of your friends back home. No more unexpected visits like this or having to worry about harm befalling anyone you care for."  
  
"But don't you think it would be just a bit suspicious if I asked him for the bearings to Isle Del Muerta? I don't know, I just think he might suspect something." Diana brought up uncertainly, wanting to be free from the hellish way she lived. She still had a horrible feeling inside her about this though; she didn't see how it could work.  
  
"Do it however you feel is necessary. Search for a map on the ship; see if anyone else knows anything about it. If you can manage it, bring him and his crew to see the show back home; maybe one of the other girls can get some information for you."  
  
"Back HOME?!" Diana exclaimed in surprise. "I think that's just a bit out of the way don't you?"  
  
"If you do the job right then he won't mind it. Make up an excuse and tell them that they will all receive a night's entertainment free. That should lure them there."  
  
"I don't know..." Diana trailed off, looking at the floorboards once more as she thought about everything he said. It could work theoretically... She gave a sudden start as she felt arms wrap around her from behind. Her eyes looked at the pale arms, they felt as well as looked cold and dead.  
  
"Don't worry Diana. Just go in, do what you do best and you'll be free. No payments will be necessary while you do it either. It'll be simple. Think of it... as if it were one of those dance numbers of yours. You know what to do and you know how to do it." His mouth was close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath against it.  
  
"I-I'll do it." Diana agreed weakly, regretting the words almost immediately.  
  
"That's my girl." A wave of nausea rolled through Diana as Marcus turned her around and roughly kissed her mouth. He forced his tongue into her mouth, knowing she wouldn't fight it if she intended to gain that freedom. He doubted she could have had any sense left to fight it anyways; he could still taste the alcohol in her mouth from her earlier competition. Marcus's hands were running over her body, causing her to shudder.  
  
Finally he pulled away from her, licking her lips as he did. His cold eyes burned with his desire for a long moment before he turned and opened the door to leave. "I look forward to seeing you back home duckling." He called back mockingly.  
  
As soon as she heard the front door unlock and shut she hurried to a nearby bucket that she used to bring extra water up to her room and threw up. After she had nothing left to throw up she wiped her mouth off on the hand towel that had been lying beside it.  
  
Her eyes, once again their ordinary emerald color, were quickly filling up with tears. She brought one shaking hand up as she felt the first one slide down her cheeks without warning. It was followed by another and then another until the tears flowed unchecked in steady rivers that splashed to the floor.  
  
Quietly Diana drew her knees up to her chest and allowed herself to cry. She hadn't cried for years but to fight it seemed futile to her. Besides, there was nobody there to see her crying. Nobody to see her pathetically huddled in a corner. She was all alone with the exception of the drunk pirate in the other room but he was asleep.  
  
And before she knew it, Diana had cried herself to sleep as well.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
::NEXT::  
  
Chapter 7: Actress  
  
Authors Notes: I bet none of you saw that coming. Diana isn't a weak character mind you though, that much will come clear as her past is ever further revealed. But what is her past? And who is this 'Marcus' man? Will Diana go through with what she promised? What is Jack going to do when he wakes up in Diana's room? Why did Diana have him delivered to her room anyways? Tune in next time kids! 


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
It makes me happy to see that so many people took an interest in this story. I'm afraid that school starts up for me again on Monday however so my writing time from here on out will, unfortunately be limited. I will try to get an update every Saturday on this fic (starting tomorrow with Chapter 7). *grumbles about the evils of school* Oh well. It will be continued though I promise that much.  
  
I fixed some of the grammatical error in Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 6... I'll get to the ones in between 2 and 6 as soon as possible. Now to address a couple of things...  
  
Eccentric Banshee: Have you ever read Interview With A Vampire by Anne Rice? They mention that the main Vampire lived in New Orleans and how angry everyone was when they discovered Louisiana had been sold to Benjamin Franklin yada yada yada. So I'm basing it off of that... otherwise... *shrugs* I dunno. I'll look it up. Consider this though... if it's not New Orleans yet... then it's the settlement that was in that place before it BECAME New Orleans... muwahahaha. That and I tend to forget my history lessons a lot... *sigh*  
  
Jensparrow: Yea I saw Secret Window. I loved that movie! Well except the part with the screwdriver and the dog. But yea. He's such a great actor. 


End file.
